


Speak No Evil

by Snappy_bot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesic Neo, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Memory Loss, Neo Redemption, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_bot/pseuds/Snappy_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her mind, there is only static. Like a television with no signal. No name, no memories. Not a single thing. </p><p>An amnesic Neo redemption fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

Feet trudged through water; the splashes rebounded in the deep darkness. The echo rang in her ears.

Me. This is me.

She could feel the water-cold, grimey, and utterly disgusting. Muck stuck to her bare toes, and pieces of rock and glass stabbed into the sole of her feet. The slime seemed to writhe underfoot, as if alive.

Slowly, her surroundings became apparent, if only just a little. Nighttime. Dirty walls. Trash cans. Graffiti.

Alley. I'm in an alley.

Her vision still hazy, she lifted her hands into view. Somewhere within her, she recoiled. Her hands were caked in grime, bruises and scars stark against her skin.

She can't remember why she is walking, or where she is going. But it's as if she's on autopilot.

I have to. Just beyond that corner. Just a little more. Just a little more...

She's reaching the corner of the alley. Aching knees pulling themselves along just barely.

She's getting closer.

Almost there.

Almost there…

Almost-

-There, was her first thought when she awoke in a field of green, a sad grey sky above her. The faint scent of rain fills her nostrils. Ants begin their march for food on the rocky hillside next to her. Slowly, she notes the feeling of fresh, cold mud against her skin.

The small woman blinked, her body as still as a corpse.

In her mind, there is only static. Like a television with no signal. No name, no memories. Not a single thing. Even the thought of the alley-an alley, right?-began to fade. Just like a dream.

Her final conscious thought before slipping under: How did I get here?

-0-0-0-

She must not have been out for too long. Weak, narrowed eyes drifted to the sky. The sky was as grey as ever, but hardly any darker.

She didn't realize she was hurt until she tried to get up. A stinging pain erupted from her upper back. She fell back down onto her back, her fingers digging into the flesh of her palms. It were as if she was on fire! A terrible pain that made her twitch and bare her teeth. Even the slightest movement made her body spasm violently.

She didn't want to scream. But she had to. This pain was too much.

And yet, no scream escaped her cracked lips. Only a feeble croak.

I can't speak!? Pained and shaking hands went to her throat, her eyes widened with fear. Desperately, she tried for any type of sound. A 'hey' or a 'help'. Anything.

She could hardly whimper.

I can't speak. Defeated, her hands slumped back down to her sides.

I can't move. Her body began to tremble.

I will die here. Hot tears began to fall down her cheek.

Suddenly her body felt much more weak. Was she bleeding out more? Her back was becoming numb. Her head felt like it'd been bludgeoned with a rock. She could even feel something warm and wet slide down her face.

She could only lie there and accept her fate.

Lying on her back, she watched the grey sky before her, waiting to die.

And that's how The Beast found her only moments later.

She brushed it off as a hallucination at first. A mirage. Too strange to be real. Those bizarre images you get before you die. Any moment now and she will kick the bucket.

Then she heard it growl-a deep, guttural sound that echoed on the silent plain. Her blood ran cold.

This was no hallucination.

The creature-some kind of dark, unruly monstrosity-threw back its head and released a great roar. It made the earth beneath her tremble. Instinctively, she slapped her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

And when she opened her eyes to look, she was met with the sight of the hideous creature charging at her. Grass and dirt flew beneath it as it ran at her with full force, its red eyes bright with hunger.

She saw her death in those eyes. Not from exposure. Or dehydration. Or starvation.

She was going to die in the jaws of some awful creature. Ripped apart. Skull crushed. Eaten alive.

And she couldn't even scream. Not even when the beast came closer, teeth bared and sharp, its white bone-like mask already stained with blood. Eyes frenzied from hunger.

She could only scramble away on her belly. Maybe it was a small part of her that wanted to live. Maybe instinct.

Maybe, she was a fool.

A hairy claw grasped her leg, and she was pulled through mud. In seconds, she was held above the ground.

It had got her.

And it was ready to kill her.

It's claws clamped around her face, she could only release a muffled gasp. It slipped through her teeth, as cold as ice.

At first, she thought the red was her blood. It relieved her, that death was so quick. But when she fell to the floor in one piece, the thought of death left her. Weaker now than ever, she lifted her head to the scene before her.

In a flash of red, The Beast was launched half across the field.

It happened so fast, she wondered what even happened. One moment she was right in the jaws of death, and in the next… a strange flurry of red sliced around The Beast.

It roared, constantly whipping its head in every which way direction, hopelessly trying to catch onto its attacker. It didn't even notice its limbs flying off.

It didn't even notice when it's own head was sliced clean off. It's head fell with a thunk, its face still curved in a growl.

No longer a blur, the red figure finally hopped back down into view. They landed in a crouching position, only a few feet in front of her.

When they turned to face her, she nearly stopped breathing.

He was utterly terrifying. Lined with scars and eyes without pupils, somehow, he knew she was there.

He sees me, her panicked mind screamed as she felt herself fade away. He sees me, and I'm next.

She was helpless as he approached her.

With that, she slipped back into the darkness.


	2. Little Woman

Beep.

"... wouldn't have lasted another day. She's in a dangerous state of dehydration…"

Beep.

"...several lacerations to her back and thigh area, severe concussion, minor sprain in left ankle. Must be a Huntsman. Can't imagine a civilian surviving something like this…"

Beep.

"...condition is stabilizing. She should be ready for immediate transfer to Site C in less than a week…"

BEEP.

That last sound seemed to jolt her body awake. Like she fell into bed right as she awoke. A loud gasp of air escaped her lips. The bed was damp with sweat. She was trembling.

And the little woman felt so sore. Her head especially. It was like her skull was squeezing down on her brain, in a beating rhythm. Like a heart.

She could hardly groan. Laying on her back, her surroundings came to her slowly. With her eyes and a slight tilt of her head, she examined the room. White walls. Some kind of beeping monitor. Overhead lights that were quite dim. No door, but there was a clean curtain. Light blanket. Soapy smell. Distant voices, distant clanking, distant coughing.

Finding the energy to move, she shifted in bed and sat up. Her joints cracked inside her. Her back stung, as if she'd been whipped. Where in the world was she, and how did she even-

She choked on her breath as her memory came to her full force. Field. Lying bleeding and broken. Dying. She had been dying, and, and-some kind of terrible, awful beast… She could remember it vividly.

The monitor to her side began to beep as her pulse raced. Black as night, eyes as red as blood-it sent her body into a chill. She remembered it charging, running. She remembered it's grip, it's claws wrapped tightly around her skin. The fierce burning of it's touch. And, and, and-

The monitor beside her began to quiet. No, no. The little woman wasn't dead. In fact, she wasn't even in that field anymore. The monster isn't here. No… she lay here, in this little room.

Sore, but alive.

An enormous sigh, one that required a great heave from her chest, escaped her lips as she fell back in bed. Her muscles and heart beat seemed to relax, and she felt quite light. Weak almost.

There was something else. She knew this. Something… red. And fast. And-yes, yes, she could see it now. That ugly beast ripped to shreds. Something red, something fast. Dark skin. Scars. A pure white gaze.

Someone, not something.

She shook the thought out of her mind. Had that mystery person saved her? The one with blank eyes? It would explain why she was here in this room… no, no, she didn't want to think of it.

She didn't know what was scarier: a hungry beast, or a pure white gaze.

* * *

She had barely drifted into sleep when she was awakened. She opened her eyes to a nurse peeling back her blanket, and a doctor looking through a tablet.

"Let's make this quick, I have more check-ups in other rooms."

The little woman's nose curled in disgust. Well excuse me for nearly dying!

Before she could even plan her revenge, a wooden stick was shoved down her mouth.

The nurse spoke briskly. "Swelling in the tongue has gone down."

"Good, good," the doctor said, poking at his tablet.

Wooden stick popped out of her mouth, the little woman had little time to gag as she was subject to even more bizarre procedures. Breathing tests. Some weird metal thing stuck down her ear. Skin pulling. Walking. Squatting. Stretching. The nurse poking at her injuries (ouch!). Fidgeting with the monitor. Flashlight to her eyes. Finger stuck into the side of her neck.

The nurse moved to the side as the doctor came closer. Without taking his eyes off his tablet, he said, "We're going to ask you some questions, and then you're lunch will be wheeled in."

Lunch? Her stomach growled at the thought.

Yawning, the doctor asked, "You're full name?"

Lunch was forgotten. Her mouth opened, but no words stumbled out. Sweat rolled down her forehead.

A feeble squeak escaped her lips. Oh. That's right. Her hands came to rest gently at her throat.

"Is something wrong?"

The little woman could only gesture at her throat, letting out a few squeaks to further her explanation.

"Mute," the doctor said as he typed a few things into his tablet. "That's not a problem. Nurse?"

The nurse exited the room, and the little woman breathed a sigh of relief… until the nurse returned with a pen and paper. The little woman narrowed her eyes at the doctor as she took the pen and paper in hand.

 _You could just let me use the tablet_ , the little woman thought sourly.

"Write your full name, please."

Her eyes darted around the room. Name? Name? She couldn't even remember anything past the beast.

"Your full name please," the nurse repeated, pointing at the pen and paper. Still, the little woman's hand did not move. How could she? Her memory was about as empty as the doctor's patience.

"You don't remember your name?" the doctor asked slowly, looking up from his tablet for the first time.

Meekly, the little woman nodded. Did they have to look at her so oddly? Like some kind of insect?

"You were found in a field. Do you remember how you got there?"

She shook her head. These damn fools could at least have the decency to look at her like a person, and not some dumb animal.

"Do you remember anything?" the nurse asked, sighing.

Her head lowered into her shoulders as shook her head side to side. She knows doctors are suppose to help people, but this is utterly humiliating. She could practically feel their annoyance and impatience.

It made her blood boil.

As she screamed a million profanities at the nurse and doctor in her mind, the doctor stood up.

"I'll put you down as 'possibly amnesic' for now. We'll put you through a proper evaluation later."

And with that, they left, leaving the little woman all by herself.

* * *

On her third day in the hospital, she had a visitor.

The nurse had given her very little warning. In fact, she was in the middle of gobbling down the last of her soup when she was told.

A visitor? She never had a visitor. Well, aside from rude doctors and boring nurses.

There was a distinct feeling in her chest. Something alien to her. A mix of fear and anticipation. An evaluation confirmed she had amnesia, so… maybe… Her family had come to visit? She had a family, right? Everyone has a family. Right? Surely a family member must have realized her absence and has come to take her back home, wherever home is. Her heart beat a bit faster. Maybe if was reunited, her memories would come flooding back to her.

She was sorely disappointed by the visitor.

"Sorry," the visitor said upon entered the small room. "I didn't want to startle you. The doctors said to keep you calm."

The little woman blinked, hardly listening. Her eyes her glued to the top of the visitor's head. The visitor looked normal at first glance, but then she noticed them-rabbit ears, sticking right out of her head!

The visitor coughed, noticing the awkwardness. Sweat shone on her forehead. "M-my name is Velvet, by the way. Velvet Scarlatina. Sorry if I'm bothering you, since you're… still recuperating. It's just, well… We weren't expecting you to pull through."

The little woman kept gazing at those ears… they couldn't be real, could they? Only an idiot would walk around with animal ears. Maybe those ears are made of-oh, did they just move? They're real? Is this girl even human? Humans don't have animal ears!

...Do they?

Velvet-that's her name right?-grew even more nervous by the second. Biting her lip, she pulled a chair to the little woman's bedside.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. My team and I, we… we haven't had much luck finding survivors as of late. When Fox found you, we thought you'd already…that you might..."

The little woman snapped out of her fixation on Velvet's ears when she heard that name. Fox? Fox found her? Who was Fox? Fox found her?

It didn't take for things to click in her mind. Red blur. Scars. Milky eyes.

It sent shivers down her spine that someone so… intimidating could even be capable of saving someone.

The little woman's lip shut into a thin line. If Fox had saved her, then, why hadn't he come to visit? She almost died, right? He probably couldn't be bothered to, so he probably sent this… weird animal instead. Her nose scrunched as if she caught wind of some terrible smell.

Some hero Fox was.

"... The doctors said you should be ready for release in a few days. It's amazing, considering your injuries. Oh, you must be a Huntress. Maybe from Haven, or Atlus?"

The little woman looked back to Velvet. She's still talking?

Velvet paused before continuing. She seemed worried. "The doctor said that you're… amnesic. Must be the concussion. You probably don't remember, but the doctors had to keep you awake back and forth and… Sorry, sorry, I digress! My team and I have been talking and, well, you haven't had any visitors…"

Velvet blabbered on, her ears twitching with each and every word. The little woman was mesmerized. Can't they stay still? Can't she will them, or something? It's very distracting… almost teasing.

She felt like a cat watching a fat little mouse cross her path.

"... That's only if no one comes for you. A-and I certainly hope they do. I just-none of us, really-want to see you be released alone and scared-hey, ouch!"

The little woman tugged harshly at Velvet's ears. Yup, they were real alright. Fluffy too, and warm. Did they need flea baths, she wondered? Hopefully.

"P-please, stop!" she heard Velvet plead. After giving her ears a few more tugs, she released the girl's ears. She looked down at her hands, wondering if she could see any fleas.

Velvet, having jumped back, held her ears tenderly. Her eyes had grown wet, as if she were on the verge of crying.

"I-I-'m sorry for bothering you. J-just take this, okay?" Velvet said in a shaking voice. She quickly handed (or rather, shoved) a small tablet into the little woman's hands, before making a quick exit.

The little woman wasn't sure how to react. What she was sure was that the visitor was a total freak. All she did was pull her weird ears… shouldn't the girl expect that? She is walking around with big floppy bunny ears afterall.

She felt herself frown. The rabbit girl was probably mad over nothing. Yes, the little woman was not at fault. Not at all.

Right?

She fumbled with the little tablet in her hand. Turning it, she noticed the back was inscribed in small letters, "Property of Vale Regional Hospital". It was much thinner in width than the doctor's tablet. She thought it must be lighter too then. She juggled it from hand to hand, wondering what in the world it was for.

Her heart skipped a beat when it slipped out of her hands, nearly falling to the ground. Her reflex was quick, and she was able to save the tiny tablet from an early demise. Her thin fingers slid across the glass surface of the tablet, and it came alive.

Patient #1414

Arrival Time: 6:27 PM

Blood Type: O

Height: 4'9

Weight: 109 lbs

Age: Between the ages of 18 and 21

Lacerations to upper back, shoulders, and thigh. 30% blood loss, recovering. Sprain in left ankle. Recovering from dehydration. Concussion. Diagnosed with retrograde amnesia, no further brain or skull injuries. No ID found or given.

Air filled her cheeks. Patient 1414? Sounds so… belittling. Like some kind of lab experiment. She… supposed that couldn't be helped. Even if it is disheartening, she supposed 'Patient 1414' was better than nothing.

Soft pillows beneath her, she wondered if she would always be 'Patient 1414'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) Neo has no memory of her past actions as a murderer. However, even with amnesia, I imagine Neo is still not a nice person. She might not be bloodthirsty, but she's still a major jerk. Luckily, this is a redemption fic, and she has a lot to learn about compassion and kindness.
> 
> And Neo is clearly in the wrong for pulling Velvet's ears. But as I said, Neo is a huge jerk and has a lot to learn.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
